


A Private Yearning

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Theo steals a glance or six at Draco and ponders when his friendship changed to... this.From an anon prompt on Tumblr.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Private Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a new series of very short pieces I'll be posting on here from Tumblr prompts that have been sent in to me. 
> 
> Currently (30th June 2020) prompts and free requests are open, so feel free to drop one by if you have a prompt for any combination of these three characters.

Had Draco always had such beautiful hands? Theo had known him all his life, but he’d never noticed them before this summer, and now that they were back at school, it was all he could think about. It was in the way he held his knife to cut potion ingredients, or the way he held the stem of a glass of pumpkin juice at breakfast that made it look like a champagne flute of the finest vintage, or, heck, the way he gripped his broomstick during quidditch practice. Gods, that would be the end of him. 

Everyone saw Draco as a spoiled brat - all sharp edges and vitriol - but Theo had seen behind that may years ago to the soft and gentle boy who ached for company and recognition and a gentle hand to love him. He saw the Draco who listened to his friend’s fears when it came to his atrocious father; who got truly  _ furious  _ on Theo’s behalf and immediately offered up his home as a safe place for him during the holidays; and who protected what he saw was ‘his’ with every scrap of magic and heart he had. 

Theo was his. His  _ friend _ , of course, and nothing more, but still, Theo  _ belonged  _ to Draco, and like his namesake, Draco hoarded the things he deemed precious and kept them close. 

But not  _ that  _ close. 

Theo looked away as Draco’s silver eyes flashed up and for just half a heartbeat, their gazes met. 

When Theo looked back at him again, Draco was talking to Pansy, but there was colour in his cheeks that had not been there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
